Part of the versatility of material handling implements comes from their ability to perform material handling operations in a wide variety of working environments. Thus, a material handling implement must be capable of properly functioning in soft or muddy soil, and other areas which offer relatively little traction and support for the machine. At the same time, it is desirable that material handling implements be highly maneuverable to permit them to operate efficiently where working space is limited.
One manner in which a material handling implement may be adapted for operation where traction and support for the machine are relatively low is by attachment of dual wheel assemblies to the implement. Such dual wheel assemblies, which are frequently fitted with low pressure, high flotation tires, greatly enhance the available traction for operating the implement, and afford greatly improved lateral stability for the implement. Good traction and stability act to enhance the efficiency with which material handling operations can be performed.
As will be recognized, use of dual wheel assemblies on an implement can substantially increase the overall width of the machine. Consequently, the maneuverability of the implement can be impaired, particularly where the working environment is cramped, or where access to the work site is narrow or restricted. In order to lessen the overall width of an implement having dual wheel assemblies, it is ordinarily necessary to disassemble the dual wheel assemblies, which of course can be inconvenient and time-consuming.
Because of the highly competitive nature of material handing work, operations must be performed efficiently. Therefore, it is desirable to provide a dual wheel mounting arrangement for a material handling implement to provide the implement with enhanced traction and stability, and which permits the outer wheel of the dual wheel assembly to be easily and quickly detached to reduce the width of the machine for movement where space is limited.